Without You
by Little Valo
Summary: Katja has lost everyone she has ever loved at the hands of one man. Now after the death of her husband, she wants justice. Thomas Gabriel/OC... lots of twists! R&R please!
1. Chapter one:I’ll see you in a few hours

Without you

Without you

AN: I always joked with some of my friends that Hans should have had a daughter and once we saw Live Free or Die Hard… well she had to obviously be married to Thomas Gabriel… it's not going to be marry sue is! I promise. But I own nothing, as much as I like to think I own Timothy Olyphant and Alan Rickman I don't bur I do own Katja and little Tommy.

Chapter one: "I'll see you in a few hours"

A young woman no more than 25 went to pick up her three year old son who was playing with blocks on the floor. "Tommy… come on. Daddy's on the phone." She picked up the little boy with a mess of blonde hair on his head and set him on a glass kitchen table and the young woman grabbed the phone and laughed. "He's right here Tom…"

"He little man…" said the voice on the phone. The little boy's eyes lit up like the fire works that would be in the sky later that night.

"Daddy!" The little boy exclaimed his mother smiled and kissed the top of his little blonde head. "Daddy went bye bye…"

"Yeah, I know. You take care of your mommy ok… daddy will be home later." The dark haired woman took the phone back from her son and leaned up against the wall.

"What are you doing Thomas? People are out side the house…"

"Katja, relax. I'll see you in a few hours and you and Tommy will be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you and my son." Katja who was often referred to as Kat, just nodded and listened to her husband's reassuring words. What he was doing was still unknown to her, he had been planning something for a fair bit of time but kept is 24 year old wife in the dark.

"Thomas just promise me you'll come home to me…" She said softly into the phone as she picked her small son up and balanced him on her slip hip. She couldn't take losing someone else she loved, it was bad enough her father was killed when she was a little girl, living back in Germany then her uncle a few years later while she was away at boarding school. Her whole world crumbled and who was there to pick her up but her best friend's older brother Thomas Gabriel, she was 16 when her mother signed the papers for them to marry.

"I promise Kat… just go pack and be ready to leave when I get there…" He sounded slightly annoyed with his younger wife but he just wanted to make sure that his family was taken care of because he was putting them in a rather precarious situation. "I have to go… I love you Katja…"

The young woman smiled and simple said "I love you too…" softly before she hung up the phone and turned back to her toddler son.

Little Thomas or Tommy as he was known to his parents was the one thing that was keeping his mother going the last few weeks. Thomas had been distant spending an increasing amount of time with that whore Mai… Katja knew her husband had to have been sleeping with her, or they were plotting destruction on a grand scale because up till four months ago Thomas was a dedicated family man. Hell they were talking about adding to their young family till the other day when Kat brought it up and he snapped and said it was not the time for such thing.

"Mommy.." The little boy exclaimed happily throwing his little arms around his mother's neck and smiled brightly.

"Yes my angel…"His mother said, there were moments that she had a distinct German accent while most of the time she sounded like any other run of the mill American mother. Her dark hair was long and down past her shoulder and she had two soft honey colored eyes. Her little boy was a sweet faced boy who she would often say looked like the spitting image of his father.

Now there were moments that Kat could sware she saw parts of her father in her son as well. Her little boy leaned forward and kissed his mother on the cheek before resting his head against her shoulder. "My good boy… now why don't you take a little nap before daddy come to get us then daddy will take us to see the fireworks… and get ice cream."

The little boy smiled and nodded. Slowly moving her way through a rather large, well furnished living room and set her little one on a large black micro-fiber couch and pulled his blanket up. Handing him a little brown teddy bear she smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "night baby.."

"Night mama.."

While her son slept Katja franticly ran around her house trying to pack everything she could into a few bags. She didn't know if they were going to come back, if her suspicions of her husband's actions were true then it was more than likely she would not becoming home.

The hours passed quickly until her cell phone rang in her pocket and Kat answered it quickly. "Katja Gabriel…" She said with a small sigh.

"Mrs. Thomas Gabriel…" A woman's voice on the other end asked.

"yes…" Katja answers lightly nervously.

"I'm sorry… but… your husband has been killed." The young woman said quickly. Katja barely had time to process before there was pounding on her front door and she fell to the floor with a heart wrenching scream.

"NO…." She cried waking her son from his quite slumber. "No… Thomas… no…"


	2. Chapter two: Search and seizure

Without You

Without You

Chapter two: Search and seizure.

Katja moved towards the couch trying to get to her little boy but two FBI agents grabbed her by her wrists. "Let me go… I need to get to my son! Please my little boy!" The little blonde haired boy peeked up over the couch just to see his mother on the floor with a knee in her back. "Just let me get my son! He's all I have left of Thomas!" She cried and after speaking with his captain the two officers let Kat jumped up and ran towards her son and stanched him up before one of the officers could get any where near her little boy.

"Get away from him!" She shouted and kissed her son's messy blonde hair as she held him tightly taking a deep breath. Her husband was gone, her worst nightmare had come to life. She was alone in this world lost and afraid again but this time she had to worry about Tommy. Kat just wanted to curl up in a little ball and cry for days but she had to be strong for her son.

The agents started to tear apart the house and Kat stood back and watched them helplessly. "Don't take his things… please…" Katja yelled, she wanted all of his clothes and his pillows just so she could have that small reminder of her beloved husband. She started to walk around the house franticly as they tore apart her home. "Not the pictures… please." She cried smacking one of their hands away from her wedding pictures.

Her dark brown hair fell into her face and her little boy wrapped his fingers up in his mother's hair as he looked over her shoulders at the police and FBI agents. "Mrs. Gabriel we need you to let us do our jobs…" The captain took the young mother by the arm and led her towards the door. "Now we'll need you to make the finial id on the body… so do you have any one to take care your son because I don't think you need to subject him to seeing his father's corpse."

Katja started to cry harder as she clutched her baby. He was dead, her Thomas was dead and she had to go see his body. Katja didn't have any idea who she would leave her son with, she had only Thomas and her mother was back in Germany. Thomas's sister lived in New Jersey and wouldn't be down for days. "I have no one… my mother is in Germany… Thomas's sister is in Jersey… He can sit with an officer. Please.." Kat said between tears and she kissed the top of her little boys head. "I love him… so much."

The FBI agent nodded and took her by the arm and escorted her out to the squad car. "Please tell them don't take anything like his clothes or photos… I can't lose everything of him… he's a good man. A good father…" The officer just nodded and opened the door.

Once they arrived at morgue Katja's heart started to race with in her chest. A female officer took Tommy from his mother as Kat was dragged into identify her husbands body. She clutched her wedding ring and kissing it as she was walked into a white sterile room where they were going to view the body.

Her big brown eyes remained fixed on the floor until they pulled the sheet down just enough for Kat to see his face. She let out an ear piercing scream and ran towards his lifeless body. "Why Tom…" Katja said behind tears leaning forward running her hand across her husbands jaw. He was cold to the touch. "You left your boy! Our little baby boy Thomas! What did you do? You promised me that you would never leave me. I love you… I love you so much!" She cried falling to her knees. "I'm pregnant Thomas… I'm pretty sure of it… I wanted this baby so much. I lied and told you I was on the pill but I wasn't. I wanted us to have a little girl so she could be the apple of her daddy's eye. I thought that it would make everything better."

The two officers watched her talking to her dead husband through a stream of tears. "You went out and fucked that whore Mai… but that didn't matter you know. We had our life together, Tommy and this baby… Jesus Christ Thomas… why did you fuck up. I love you… but you fucked things up." One of the officers, a woman about the age of Kat walked over and placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Mrs. Gabriel…" she said softly. "We really need to go…" Kat just shook her head and reached up to touch his face. He looks so peaceful like he was asleep.

"Thomas… was all I had." Her dark eyes closed and ran her hands through his short hair. "My father was killed… when I was around Tommy's age. My uncle died a few years later and Thomas's sister was by best friend. My mother moved back to Berlin and I went to live with the Gabriel's… Thomas was like… 10 years older and charming and we just had me wrapped around his little finger. He wanted to marry me, I was 16… we sent the paper my mother, she signed it. We were married that summer." The young officer listened, she figured that this was just something that Katja had to get off her chest.

"Come on… you should be with your son." Katja nodded and stood up taking one last look at her husband before being dragged out of the room. Her dark hair fell in her eyes as she waked out of the viewing the room and into the waiting room where her little boy was sitting on the lap of a pretty red haired officer.

"Thank you." Katja picked up her son and smiled at him. "Hi my little boy." She kissed his forehead looked into his eyes. "Sweetheart we have to talk about daddy." Katja sighed and sat down on one to the chairs as the officers talked amongst themselves.

"Daddy!" The little boy replied excitedly thinking that his father had come at last and they were going to go vacation just like he had promised.

"Daddy went bye bye…" She ran her hand across her son's cheek as some tears started to fall from her son's honey colored eyes. "He's not coming back." Her dark eyes started to well up with tears and leaned into kiss the top of his head.

"Why?" The little boy asked and Kat couldn't come up with an answer. She didn't know how to tell her son that his father, who he loved and adored, was dead and never coming back.

"Bad things happened… Daddy got hurt. He went to live with the angels." Katja said softly before standing up and walking out of the building holding her son who was in tears.


End file.
